


Traumhaft

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hüte sind sexy, M/M, Slash, Westen sind auch sexy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steves Unterbewusstsein besitzt ungeahnte Talente der homoerotischen Erzählkunst. Steves Bewusstsein auch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumhaft

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist als Geburtstagsgeschenk an eine Freundin entstanden. Dementsprechend trifft mich nicht die geringste Schuld. Ähem.

„Nein!“

„Aber Danno, ich dachte, wir -“

„Ich sagte nein, Steven!“

Es ist fünf Uhr morgens, sie sitzen auf der Veranda, und eigentlich war der Plan, dass sie gemeinsam schwimmen gehen, aber aus irgend einem ominösen Grund trägt Danny nicht seine Badehosen, nein, er trägt einen dreireihigen Anzug, um seinen Hals liegt eine seidig glänzende Krawatte, und auf seinem Kopf sitzt ein Hut. Ein _Hut_.

Steve ist beträchtlich verwirrt. „Warum zum Teufel bist du so angezogen, Danny?“

„Ich habe einen Termin vor Gericht, Steven. Ich habe dir davon erzählt.“

„Hast du nicht!“

„Das habe ich sehr wohl. Ich fasse es nicht, dass du das tatsächlich vergessen konntest! Immerhin hängt es vom Ausgang der Verhandlung ab, ob ich auf dieser verdammten Insel bleibe oder nicht …“

Steves Hals trocknet aus und er kann nichts erwidern, kann nur den Kopf in den Nacken legen und zu Danny aufstarren, der inzwischen aufgestanden ist und aus unglaublich blauen Augen zurückblickt. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich hier und jetzt von dir verabschieden.“

Einen Moment lang fühlt Steve sich wie gelähmt, und Danny geht vor ihm in die Hocke. Aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, packt Steve ihn an den Schultern und hält ihn fest. „Geh nicht.“

„Ich muss, Babe.“

„Dann komme ich mit!“

„Nein.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Weil du jemanden umbringen würdest.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Aber ich will … Ich will bei dir sein, Danno.“

Mehrere Atemzüge lang sieht Danny ihn einfach nur an, dann beugt er sich zu ihm vor und gibt ihm einen Kuss.

Seine Lippen fühlen sich warm an und bittersüß, und Steve schließt die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, hat Danny ihm die Handgelenke gefesselt und sie über seinem Kopf an einem Pfeiler der Veranda fixiert. Mit seiner Krawatte.

Steve leckt sich über die Lippen. „Danno.“

Er fühlt sich plötzlich seltsam, ist sich des Winds auf seiner Haut unglaublich bewusst, hört das Rauschen des Meeres in seinen Ohren, als sei er draußen auf dem Wasser. Die aufgehende Sonne in Dannys Rücken wirft tiefe Schatten auf Dannys Gesicht, zeichnet seine Silhouette scharf gegen den Morgenhimmel ab, und dann kniet Danny plötzlich über seinem Schoß und reibt mit dem Daumen über Steves rasenden Puls unter dem seidenweichen Stoff der Krawatte. „Du willst, dass ich bleibe?“

Steve spürt die Hitze seines Körpers durch die drei Lagen Stoff, und er wird hart, stößt sein Becken in die Höhe und stöhnt, anstatt eine Antwort abzugeben.

„Hn“, macht Danny, und er klingt zu gleichen Teilen überrascht und zufrieden. „Du willst noch viel mehr von mir, als dass ich einfach nur bleibe.“

Mit diesen Worten schiebt er sich das Jackett von den Schultern, und Steve kann nicht damit aufhören, seine Hüften in die Höhe zu treiben und sich an ihm zu reiben.

Das Weiß von Dannys Hemd blendet ihn, kaum gedämpft vom strengen Grau seiner Weste – in der Tat ist das Einzige, das diese Weste tut, zu betonen, wie breit Dannys Schultern sind, wie schmal seine Hüften.

Steve will seine Finger darum spannen, will Danny anfassen und ihm die verdammten Kleider vom Leib reißen, aber die Krawatte hält ihn äußerst effektiv davon ab.

„Danno, bitte“, fleht er leise, und er erkennt seine eigene Stimme nicht – Danny schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lächelt. „Noch nicht, Babe. Es tut dir ganz gut, mal nicht die Kontrolle zu haben.“

Steve kommt nicht mal auf die Idee, sich zu beschweren, denn Danny beugt sich wieder zu ihm vor, küsst ihn ein weiteres Mal, aber diesmal ist nichts Bittersüßes an ihrem Kuss.

Er ist gierig und hemmungslos, und Danny bewegt sich den hilflosen Stößen von Steves Hüften entgegen, lässt seine Hände über Steves Oberkörper gleiten, streichelt über seine erhitzte Haut, während er mit seiner Zunge Steves Mund in Besitz nimmt und keinerlei Zweifel daran aufkommen lässt, wer von ihnen die Kontrolle über die Situation hat.

Steve lässt ihn gewähren, liefert sich ihm aus, überlässt Danny seinen Mund und seinen Körper, um damit zu tun, was immer er will.

Als Danny ihren Kuss schließlich abbricht, brennen Steves Lungen, und weiße Punkte tanzen vor seinen Augen, aber er versucht dennoch, den Kontakt ihrer Lippen nicht abreißen zu lassen, folgt Danny mit seinem Oberkörper, so weit die Krawatte es zulässt, und seiner Kehle entkommt ein hilfloser Laut der Frustration.

Danny knöpft seine Weste auf.

Vier Knöpfe, es sind nicht mehr als vier Knöpfe, und dennoch fühlt es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, die Steve wie hypnotisiert damit verbringt, Dannys Finger dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sie öffnen, nach und nach blendendes Weiß freigeben, und schließlich inne halten; ehe sie ausgestreckt werden und über Steves Oberkörper gleiten, über seine Brust und abwärts über seinen Bauch, seine Bauchmuskeln zum Zittern bringen, seinen Bauchnabel streifen und im Bund seiner Shorts verschwinden.

Steve ist inzwischen so hart, dass es wehtut, und er stöhnt hemmungslos und presst sich Dannys Fingern entgegen. Danny zieht den Bund seiner Shorts zurück und nach unten, stellt ihn wortwörtlich bloß – seine Erregung, seine Hilflosigkeit – aber Steve kann sich nicht schämen, nicht vor Danny.

Das Gefühl, als Danny seine Hand um ihn schließt, ist unglaublich.

Steves Kehle entfährt ein hilfloses Grollen, und er stößt zu, stößt einfach nur zu, wieder und wieder, stöhnt Dannys Namen, als er kommt, und Danny beugt sich zu ihm vor und küsst ihn.

Steve wimmert in ihren Kuss hinein, registriert kaum, wie Danny seine Hände los macht – erst, als er seine Arme um Danny geschlungen hat und ihn mit aller ihm verbliebenen Kraft an sich presst, wird ihm klar, dass er Danny endlich anfassen kann … dass er ihn anfassen darf.

Er reißt Danny das Hemd auf.

„Hey“, macht Danny gegen seine Lippen, und Steve spürt ihn grinsen. „Das war ein teures Hemd.“

„Ich nähe die Knöpfe später wieder an“, gibt Steve atemlos zurück, streift ihm Weste und Hemd gleichzeitig von den Schultern, und einen fürchterlichen Moment lang ist es beinahe zu viel. Danny blendet ihn immer noch.

Danny trägt außerdem noch immer seinen Hut.

„Komm schon, Babe“, sagt Danny, und Steve streckt die Hand aus und zieht ihm andächtig den Hut vom Kopf. „Nimm dir, was du brauchst.“

Der Hut fliegt beiseite, und in der nächsten Sekunde liegt Danny auf dem Rücken, blickt aus strahlenden blauen Augen zu Steve auf und grinst. „Genau so.“

Steve grollt unwillkürlich, beugt sich zu ihm hinunter und küsst ihn, aber es ist weder animalisch noch hemmungslos, es ist zärtlich, liebevoll, und Steves Hand ruht an Dannys Wange, sein Daumen gleitet über Dannys Wangenknochen, und Danny lächelt gegen seine Lippen, seufzt zufrieden in seinen Mund.

„Steve“, murmelt er leise, zwischen zwei Küssen, und nochmal „Steve“, aber Steve braucht eine Weile, ehe er genug hat und sich ein Stück aufrichtet. „Hm?“

„Ich trage noch immer meine Hosen, Babe.“

Steve blickt ganz automatisch an ihm hinunter, und er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckt trocken, als Danny seinen Gürtel aufzieht, die Hose aufknöpft und den Reißverschluss öffnet. Seine Shorts sind schwarz, ein Merkmal, dass Steve nur am Rande wahrnimmt, ehe er mit ihnen ebenso kurzen Prozess macht wie mit den Hosen.

„Neandertaler“, kommentiert Danny seine plötzliche Ungeduld, dann drückt er den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt, denn Steve hat ihn in den Mund genommen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu zögern.

Der Anblick von Dannys Gesicht in diesem Moment ist einmalig, und Steve genießt jede Sekunde – genießt Dannys Geschmack, die hilflosen Laute, die er nicht zurückhalten kann, aber vor allem genießt er das Gefühl, wie Dannys Finger durch sein Haar gleiten … zärtlich, schon beinahe vorsichtig.

Danny flucht, als er kommt, Unflätigkeiten und Obszönitäten perlen über seine Lippen wie Liebesbekenntnisse, und dann wispert er Steves Namen, wieder und wieder, als müsse er erst lernen, seine Lippen darum zu formen.

Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut und kommt wieder zu ihm hoch, blickt auf ihn hinab, während Danny noch immer seinen Namen murmelt – bis er ihn schließlich küsst, seinen Namen mit seinen Lippen auffängt, und Dannys Körper mit seinem eigenen bedeckt.

 

Steve kommt zu sich, die Morgensonne fällt ins Zimmer, die Bettdecke klebt an seinem schweißnassen Körper, und vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht er noch immer, wie er in Danny eindringt, wie Danny sich für ihn öffnet und ihn lässt.

Steve stöhnt, rau und hilflos und frustriert; er zieht die Bettdecke beiseite, zerrt sich die Shorts von den Hüften und schließt seine Hand um seine pochende Erektion, während in seinem Kopf Danny seinen Namen stöhnt und ihn anfleht, verdammt noch mal schneller zuzustoßen.

Ein paar hastige auf und ab Bewegungen mit seiner Hand machen deutlich, dass es nicht reicht, dass er mehr braucht, viel mehr, und Steve winselt Dannys Namen, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, und rollt sich auf die Seite.

Er holt das Gleitmittel aus der obersten Nachttischschublade, drückt eine großzügige Menge auf seine Finger und rollt sich auf den Bauch, stemmt sich auf die Knie und schiebt zwei Finger in seine heiße Enge hinein, ehe er Zeit hat, darüber nachzudenken.

Es spannt und es tut ein bisschen weh und es fühlt sich so, so gut an, und die Vorstellung, dass es Danny ist, dass Danny ihn nimmt und ihn als sein Eigentum brandmarkt, lässt Steve die Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern verdrehen.

Er stößt seine Finger tiefer in sich hinein, stellt sich vor, wie Danny seine Hüften festhält und zustößt, wie er sich über ihn beugt und seinen Nacken küsst, zubeißt.

Dannys Name entkommt seinen Lippen, wieder und wieder, wird vom Kopfkissen erstickt, und Steve kann nicht aufhören, schiebt einen dritten Finger in sich hinein, wimmert, weil es einfach zu viel ist – zu viel und doch nicht genug, und er streift seine Prostata und kommt mit einem überraschten Schrei.

Einen Moment lang verharrt er regungslos, dann zieht er seine Finger zurück, fällt auf die Seite und schließt die Augen, und ist eingeschlafen, ehe er darüber nachdenken kann, was er gerade getan hat.


End file.
